


Multitasking

by Make_It_Worse



Series: Brat Tamer [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Butt Plugs, Chair Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Desk Sex, Dom Hank Anderson, Dom/sub, Edging, Feelings Realization, Graduate School, Hank Anderson is being mean on purpose and greatly enjoying himself, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slutty initiative, Teasing, Top Hank Anderson, Workplace Sex, just a little bit, small scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_It_Worse/pseuds/Make_It_Worse
Summary: This is part of a D/s series. Pay attention to the tags.Part 4.





	Multitasking

A fine sheen of sweat breaks out over Connor’s skin as he sits naked in his professor’s lap, every inch of the man buried to the hilt inside him. Anderson’s hands hold him in place by the waist, and his forefinger rubs idly over his hipbone.

His professor gazes to his left at a computer screen, an earbud firmly in one ear, as he listens to a seminar on the latest innovations in robotics. The only indication Connor has that Anderson remembers what they’re doing is his professor’s rock hard shaft making him squirm.

Anderson had told him he had work to do and that he didn’t have time for Connor’s “bratty antics.” Connor had muttered something not entirely polite about his professor’s inability to multitask. So, here he is, impaled on his professor’s cock but unable to ride him.

It had started promising enough. Anderson had ordered him to lock the door and undress. He watched Connor strip in record time with a slightly pleased smile from the comfort of his chair.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to work for this one. Listening to the bores of our industry ramble on about technology isn’t exactly inspiring.” He’d gestured to his unzipped slacks and Connor had dived in with a purpose.

Connor was almost certain Anderson could resist arousal on command as if he was refusing to get hard on purpose. Even when soft, Anderson’s cock was more than a mouthful. Connor applied himself to the task with more vigor than he showed to his studies.

At a slight whine of distress, Anderson’s hand came to rest on his head. Thumbing at his cheek without looking at him, his professor murmured, “You’re doing well.”

The weight of his words washed over Connor like a balm, chasing away fears that Anderson doesn’t find him alluring or that his efforts were boring the man. They’d been at this for long enough that his professor knew exactly when Connor needed encouragement and how much to give.

As if on cue, Anderson’s cock began to thicken and lengthen to something impossible to manage with his mouth alone. Nearly gagging himself, Connor tried to pull back only to encounter resistance. He heard the click of a mouse as his professor evidently paused whatever seminar he’s listening to and glanced down at Connor’s mouth stretched wide around his girth.

“More than you bargained for?” he asked in amusement before releasing his hold on Connor. He pulled a pocket square from his jacket to wipe at the saliva running down Connor’s chin.

Thumbing at Connor’s flushed lips, he asked a question he was certain he already knew the answer to, “Did you come here primed to go or do you require assistance?” Shaking his head, Connor reached behind him to pull a rather large plug free from his body.

“Such a filthy little thing,” his professor's voice oozed approval and Connor glowed at his words.

“I’ve been thinking about you inside me all day,” Connor pouted prettily and Anderson gave him an indulgent smile.

When his professor inquired, “How long have you been wearing it?” Connor was sure he’d tipped the scales in his favor. Anderson couldn’t resist when Connor took slutty initiative.

The lecture had been a short one that day—a mere 30 minutes to touch base on final projects—and Connor had been sure he’d be able to handle it. He hadn’t anticipated encountering so much resistance once behind his professor’s office door.

Having removed the plug, he felt empty. Having endured its teasing presence for the better part of an hour, Connor ached for his professor to stuff him full.

Anderson was more than happy to oblige.

Once inside him, however, his professor had locked his hands on his hips in an iron grip. Connor twisted and turned, trying to goad his professor into motion. Instead, Anderson had pitched forward slightly to tap the spacebar and resume his seminar.

Thumbing a circle into Connor’s back, Anderson murmured, “Be a good boy, Connor, and keep my dick warm.”

Connor had convulsed at the statement, understanding at what his professor was playing at blooming to life in his mind too little too late. It was going to be one of those evenings, then. Connor had reached for his rigid dick more as an experiment than an actual attempt to touch himself. As he expected, his professor’s fingers encircled his wrist and shook his head slightly. His eyes never left the screen.

Connor’s on the verge of complaint when Anderson’s hand leaves his waist to skim across Connor’s weeping erection. His forefinger and thumb encircle the head, stroking the tip of Connor’s dick until he’s writhing.

“Fifteen minutes to go. Do you think you can behave until then, Connor?” Anderson practically purrs, working Connor into a frenzy.

“Please, sir. Please, I can’t—I want to—I need…” Connor fades off into needy babbling, trying to fuck himself on Anderson’s dick despite the hands holding him in place.

“A taste, then,” Anderson concedes. His thrusts are brutal and without warning. His hand pumps Connor’s shaft in time with his plunging cock. Just as Connor’s about to get lost in sensation, Anderson slows to a halt.

“S-Sir,” Connor groans, leaning his head against his professor’s desk.

“Be good for me, Connor, and I’ll take care of you,” his professor croons the promise of more before placing a kiss to Connor’s back and resuming the seminar on his screen.

Connor isn’t sure how he makes it through the remaining minutes. Whenever he begins to calm down and thinks he can make it, Anderson thrusts into him again, murmuring satisfaction. By the time Anderson’s ready to fuck him, Connor is practically feral with need. Bent over his professor’s desk, it isn’t long before a shriek escapes him.

Anderson's hand reaches around to clamp over Connor's mouth, "Fucking brat. Do you want everyone to hear you screaming for my dick?" Connor groans against his professor’s fingers, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

Connor issues a muffled sound of warning and Anderson smiles as Connor bucks into the fingers wrapped around his dick. Three firm strokes later and he’s spilling over his professor’s hand. Connor falling apart on his dick always did him in and Anderson's orgasm follows soon after.

A whiskery kiss presses to Connor's shoulder and his professor says quietly into his ear, "Still think I can't multitask?"

Connor lets out a bubble of surprised laughter as he rises from the desk, "No, sir."

Connor leans into his professor's chest, giving him a sated, dopey smile. Anderson returns the gesture begrudgingly, not wanting to encourage his brat. He estimates that it'll take less than three days for Connor to shoot off at the mouth again.

His smile widens when he realizes he's looking forward to it.

Indulging himself, he kisses Connor softly. He's always at his sweetest in the aftermath and Anderson can't help but adore this absolute hellion who demands his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WorseMake)


End file.
